


Una Última Vez

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a Lyserg se le olvido disculparse con una persona… y darle las gracias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Última Vez

Al terminar el torneo de shamanes de una manera tan abrupta, pero con todo arreglado con sus amigos, Lyserg no había caído en cuenta de un detalle. Tuvo que pasar alrededor de un año, que Yoh decidiera hacer una fiesta para todos los amigos-conocidos y derivados, que Morphine hiciera hasta lo imposible para convencerlo y que viajara como 10 horas en avión para recordarlo. Mentira, también paso tiempo entre su llegada a Japón, ir a casa de su amigo y como 24 horas hasta que dio inicio a la reunión.

Y no fue porque él lo hubiera recordado. No, claro que no. Fue mera casualidad, porque a la hora de la cena típica japonesa –que era la primera vez que la probaba- le toco por, sí, por casualidad, sentarse a su lado. Y sólo para hacer el asunto un poco peor, tardó en darse cuenta que estaba precisamente a su lado.

En su defensa, podemos decir que es normal, porque el hecho de que Manta Oyamada a sus ya casi dieciséis años no hubiera crecido ni un centímetro no lo hacía realmente fácil de notar. Menos si estaba sentado.

—Hola Lyserg, que bueno que viniste.

Ahora, si todo eso no era suficiente, encima tuvo que ser el pequeñín quien le dirigiera la palabra primero. Afortunadamente en esos momentos Lyserg no sabía que se le estaría cayendo la cara de vergüenza en los próximos minutos de conversación, así que fue educadamente sincero.

—¡Manta! —Exclamó— No te vi, perdón, te hubiera saludado antes.

—No te preocupes —le dijo el rubio con absoluta sinceridad. Lo cual el inglés notó de inmediato y recordaría al recordar ese detalle… y lo haría sentir peor. Pero no nos adelantemos—. Ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

De ahí en adelante la conversación siguió esas normas silenciosas pero bien aprendidas para platicar con otra persona y no llegar a un silencio incómodo. Y tratándose precisamente de Manta como el interlocutor de Lyserg, todo iba perfecto.

Hasta que apareció Morphine.

No mal entiendan, Lyserg adoraba a Morphine –aun le calaba lo mal que se portó con ella—, pero fue ella el detonante del bochorno del inglés. Porque la hada hizo algo no propio de ella. Voló realmente rápido hacia Manta para abrazarlo por uno de sus brazos.

—¡Hola Morphine! —le saludó el pequeño rubio, también feliz de verla.

Eso le extraño demasiado, y ciertamente, él no era famoso por quedarse con sus dudas. Así que hizo la (maldita) pregunta.

—¿Se conocen?

Su hada miro a Manta, después lo miro a él con una expresión que sólo podía comparar con incomodidad. El japonés rio nerviosamente, pero aun así le contestó.

A Lyserg se le quiso caer la cara de vergüenza.

Porque Manta le dijo que Morphine y él se hicieron amigos durante el torneo de shamanes, que la tuvo en su laptop durante unos momentos hasta que regresó con él. Mientras estaban en el territorio de los Grandes Espíritus.

Fue ahí cuando lo recordó. Porque los momentos que llevaron a esos sucesos en el territorio de los Grandes Espíritus empezaron de una manera de la cual el inglés no estaba orgulloso: con el secuestro de Manta.

Cuyo perpetrador no fue otro más que el propio Lyserg.

No era su estilo ni parte de su personalidad, pero de haber podido -y habérselo permitido a sí mismo- se hubiera golpeado contra la mesa.

Sí, le había pedido una disculpa a sus amigos. Bueno, no tal cual, pero sus acciones hablaron por él. Pero no así con Manta. No sólo lo había privado de su libertad -¡qué importa si fue por unas horas!- había abusados de su poder para lograrlo, le hizo pasar horas de angustia, lo iba a usar como rehén para atraer a su mejor amigo a una trampa… Sinceramente, nunca antes le habían dado tantas ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. Obviamente estaba consciente de que cometió unos errores de esos que no sabía ni que eran posibles, pero pudo vivir con eso. Aprendió, gracias a sus amigos; a ver hacia el frente, a vivir el presente. Ya estaba en paz.

Pero él, que aspiraba a ser como su padre, a proteger a sus amigos… había abusado de Manta. Quien ¡además! se hizo cargo de Morphine sin pedir nada a cambio. De hecho ni si quiera le reclamó nada ¡Hasta lo saludo demasiado bien después de eso! Porque si todavía no era suficiente con todo eso, también recordó la naturalidad con la que lo saludó justo después de todo el incidente.

No pudo más que regresar a la realidad, ver a su querida amiga y al chico. Ambos mirándolo curioso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entre sus recuerdos?

—¿Sucede algo Lyserg? —preguntó Manta, realmente preocupado.

—Sí —mejor soltarlo todo de una vez, porque si lo aplazaba con muletillas inservibles o diciendo una mentira como "no pasa nada" no estaría tranquilo. Disculparse era un deber moral suyo—. Recordé lo que paso en el torneo de Shamanes. Cuando nos conocimos…

Al principio no pareció entender, pero después, muy poco después, en menos de un segundo, su expresión cambio, exclamó un pequeño "Ah" y después sonrió.

—¿Eso? No te apures. Ya quedó atrás.

—Tal vez, pero nunca me disculpe apropiadamente.

—No es necesario, en serio. Entiendo que en esos momentos sólo querías ayudar a tus amigos.

Ante esas palabras él también sonrió, equivocado o no. En esos momentos estaba muy convencido porque lo hacía por aquellos que llamaba amigos. En eso tenía razón.

—De todas maneras, no es una forma correcta de actuar —dijo, recobrándose rápidamente, recordando su presente—. Mi sueño siempre fue ser un detective como mi papá. Tratarte de aquella manera y no pedirte perdón… creo que sabes que en esos momentos sólo tenía un objetivo.

Manta asintió solemnemente. Ese nombre no era necesario de ser dicho. Más para no arruinar la atmosfera que por miedo. Porque para Lyserg traía más tristeza que otra cosa, así que no tenía caso.

—Por eso te digo. No hay problema. Además, si algo he aprendido es que no tiene caso guardar rencores innecesarios. Y que es mejor si todos somos amigos.

—¿Yoh? —inquirió Lyserg.

—Así es.

Guardaron silencio entonces, y se giraron a ver al chico que estaba un poco más a la derecha de ambos, riéndose de quien sabe que, que haya hecho Horo Horo o Len… o los dos. Muy sumergido en el momento que vivía como para saber que, como siempre, había logrado ser el centro de atención de dos de sus amigos.

—Tampoco te di las gracias.

—¿Y eso porque? —preguntó realmente sorprendido por eso.

—Por cuidar de Morphine. En esos momentos no lo vi… O mejor dicho lo olvide. Pero ella era mi mejor amiga, mi familia. Tú la ayudaste cuando no pude hacerlo yo, y fue gracias a ti que regresó a mí. ¿Necesito otra razón?

—Nah. Está bien. Era el mínimo que podía hacer. No soy fuerte ni nada por el estilo. Sólo podía ofrecerle ayuda y mi amistad —le dijo, viendo al hada rosa que asentía contenta.

—Y eso fue más de lo que yo pude darle. Así que por eso y todo lo demás… Perdón, y gracias.

E hizo lo único decente que podía hacer. Le tendió la mano.

—Ni lo menciones.

Manta la aceptó y la agitaron tres veces, se soltaron y siguieron platicando sobre quien sabe qué más.

Lyserg ya no se sintió avergonzado… o con ganas de golpearse contra la mesa. Agradecía eso, pero muy en el fondo sabía que, afortunadamente, esa sensación no volvería. Que esa fue la última vez que se sentiría así.

Al fin podía dar todo por finalizado.


End file.
